The Fox
by JordanAllen
Summary: Having his parents killed at the age of 11, surviving 5 years in the wild after the event, has made him into the hero he is now. The Fox, he didn't know he'd be accompanied by a girl that could spew fire out her eyes. Pairings Jordan Allen x Kara Kent


_**The Fox: Chapter 1**_

 _(3rd person, Narrative)_

This story takes place on a cold and stormy night. In the long and distant country of Asia a man who had just lost two of his parents to something a, little bit crazy. Huh let me rephrase that. Not even a man. Just a eleven year old boy. Jordan Allen. He was a sneaky and cunning young boy.

He had the spirit animal of a fox, hence why his parents nick named him fox over the years. He didn't come from a too rich family. Not a too poor family either. He was poor, yes, but not that poor. His family had gotten lost in a forest driving away from 3 armored trucks that randomly shot, and chased they're van.

He was not a Asian person, no. He was American. His family run down a long line of tricksters, not the maniac bomber The Trickster. But people who trick and cheat. And thats how they got to Asia. His Great Grandfather Edward had snuck onto a boat with his wife and killed two workers. A man and a woman. Took they're uniform, and the life jackets and thats how they efficiently snuck onto that boat.

Therefore ending up in Asia. But lets not get too far off course.

Jordan was panicked. Looking back out the window behind him seeing the armored trucks chase them, then switching over looking at his father, who also looked panicked, as his mother.

He glanced down the the secret pocket on the side of his fathers seat. His father stored weapons in the pouch. He didn't know his son knew though. He saw something shine from off the moonlight. With out no hesitation he grabbed the shining object, He knew what he grabbed when he saw it. He went to Boot Camp Before a year ago.

It was a gun. He learned how to shoot them, take off the safety, and the aim. Boot camp taught him how to climb, shoot guns, mask his scent, pickpocket people, and many more. The gun he found was a .44 Magnum Revolver. He popped open the ammo socket, and saw six rounds inside of the gun.

Hoping for more Ammo to use he dug more into the pouch, finding nothing he hid the gun inside of his right pocket, next thing you know,

 _Crash!_

He opened his eyes slowly, he saw the blue van crashed into a tree, the engine on fire, his mom dead, and his father shaking her crying, trying to wake her up. The dad turned around lightning fast and said, "Jordan! Get out run! I'll be right behind you." Jordan panicked again looking at his dead mother.

He questioned himself, 'What the hell is happening!?' He thought as his father got out after taking a picture of Jordan, him and his mom with him and laying a kiss on her head. He got out opened the back seat door, and grabbed Jordan, tossing him on his back, he ran as fast as his legs could take him, with the long thought in his head, 'Don't look back!' Tears flushing out his eyes while having that thought.

He felt a bullet breeze through his leg. Yelling, he fell head first into the dirt and Jordan fell off his fathers back and into the snow they were running in, knocking him out. The dad slowly crawled over to his son, shaking him as hard as he could to wake him up. Jordans eyes snapped open looking over at the man who was shaking him.

He looked over at his dad horrified, and over at the men rushing over to them. The dad dug in his pocket and took out a picture, and a Orange and Black StealthPocket knife. He stuffed both into his sons hand and yelled to him, "Run Jordan! Run! And don't look back!" Jordan yelled to his dad "What is happening dad! Please tell me!" Tears threatening to come out his eyes.

"Son, just run! As fast as you can. Do it for your mother, do it for both me and your mom, don't let this little event stop you, run Jordan!" He told his son, his son stood there for a millisecond and looked up, seeing the 4 men, near closer, he closed his eyes tightly, opened them again and looked at his father, his father had just got shot 2 times again in his back, He turned around fast, and ran.

Jordan ran as fast as he could, crying. Jordan watched a lot of movies, went to bootcamp and military camp. He knew that his parents were gonna die he knew this. Jordan stopped, back to the tree, tears coming out his eyes breathing heavily. He had ran in multiple directions in hopes of confusing the men. He looked back over the tree and saw a man almost 4 meters away, but the man didn't see him. The man ran past the tree and Jordan, rage fueling him, he thrusted the gun out his pocket.

And shot the man in the back of the head. The man fell down, the loud noise was bound the attract the other 3 men, Jordan went over to the body and searched the pockets, he had found a Jericho 941 F 9mm and 2 sets of ammo, he put away his revolver and took the other pistol, and taking the mans mask, (Only uncovered the top half of the mans head.)

Jordan then ran away, the training at the camps had taught him all he needed to survive in the wilderness. Jordan had taken a lot of time looting the body though, and in doing so the other 3 men had caught up. He was only 12, he didn't have the lot of stamina the grown ups did, stopping at a big rock, he looked over the rock and had saw the 3 men. He aimed the Jericho 941 and shot one of the men in the heart of the body. Killing one as he did so, he also made a sound because of the gun.

Some of his stamina had came back while doing so, so he ran once more, he saw one of the men almost right behind him, so he panicked, and started shooting away with the gun, hitting the man in the knee stomach shoulder and foot. This made the man unable to move, he was alive though. That had made a lot of noise.

Now the other man was on his ass, stopping behind another tree, he opened the magazine ready to put more ammo in to shoot, in a rush he dropped the ammo to the floor in the snow. Therefore making them get lost. He looked over the tree and the man was right there behind the tree. He dug in his pocket for the pocket knife, on instinct he opened the pocket knife, charged out and stabbed the man directly in the heart with the knife. Pulling out, letting blood spirt all over his face.

He dropped the Jericho and ran away. This time, not caring how much he was out of stamina and how his legs and heart started to hurt, until he tripped. Over a log. He exhausted himself to the point of passing out.

 ** _Morning 8:12 AM_**

 _(Left_ ** _off at 11:41PM where he passed out)_**

Jordan awoke, freezing, looking down, he saw a knife in his hand, and he remembered what had happened that night. He got up as fast as he could. His right leg was hurting, it was swollen he ran/limped straight in the direction he was running.

 _(2 Hours Later)_

Until he saw a gate. He saw a huge pathway and a plane at the end of it. His eyes sparkled with happiness the plane they were a post to catch was at this place, the airport was where he was, his leg had not hurted much after the 2 hour walk. He saw almost atleast 150 getting on the plane. So he jumped the gate and ran over the the people there was a bunch of them so he blended in. He didn't know you had to use tickets to get in.

So when he was up next the worker asked "Ticket sir?" Jordan looked around and saw a old man behind him. "My grandfather has it" He said pointing to him. The worker looked over at the Old man and said "Tickets?" The man handed only 2 tickets, one for the old man, and one for his wife if you would say. The worker looked back at the kid about to tell him that he needed another ticket, but the kid was gone.

Jordan was hiding the vents of the plane, pathways underneath where peoples seats where. (Like Batman Arkham Knight Vents) He was getting hungry, but he would get over that by merely falling asleep.

 _(4 Hours later)_

He awoke and felt the plane moving, it was always his dream to ride in a plane. He thought about his parents. They were dead, he was all alone now. He thought, How was he gonna make it through the years without them? A single tear escaped his eyes. Everything was different now. He needed to man up only one thought going through his brain. 'Survive'

He opened one of the vents and looked down upon everyone. He saw a lady walk bye with a cart of food, forks, knives, ETC. He climbed along the part where people placed there suitcases and since this plane was kinda squeezed in he grabbed the plate of pancakes and forks, and carefully made his way back to the vent.

He took a bite. It wasn't the least bit bad at all it was actually good, he devoured the food and left the plate there. 'Maybe it could come of use somehow.' He thought. He didn't know but, what if they could?

He snuck out his vent and looked at the person below him, he saw the person have a bottle of gatorade, so he took it, sat up top and drunk it, and when he finished he put it back where he got it from. He could get used to this, he thought with a smirk.

 _(8 days later)_

Jordan awoke to feel the plane landing. He dropped down from the top vent, Grabbed the book bag, pouch, and knife he took from people over the days and he dropped down to the bottom of the vent and he went to a opening. he was now hanging on the wheel of the plane, fear overwhelming him his palms started getting sweaty while he held on.

He put the wheel in a sprawl basically a locking using the legs and he held on. He closed his eyes and waited. Hearing a,

 _Skrrrrrrt!_

He looked down and saw that the plane had stopped. Not wanting any attention he hopped off the plane and ran away from the airport. He was now in America. He soon reached a large city. With buildings huge, that looked like New York, he looked at the many buildings and saw that he was in National City. He was homeless. He couldn't get no money, no food, not anything, he would have to survive. He looked over from the big hill he was on, he saw a huge forest. He felt the gun and knife in his pockets. And other weapons in his back pack.

 _ **(5 Years Later)**_

Jordan had swung from another tree, he threw a sharp rock made kunai at the bear attacking him, while still in midair, he did a front flip landed on the back of the bear with the knife in the bears head. He pulled the knife out his head and jumped off the bear. He pushed the bear over, using the Stealth knife he skinned the bear, roasted him on a stick,

Like humans would do pigs and then ate him. Jordans clothes were odd to say the least. He couldn't afford clothing he just wore handmade rags. It would be another normal day of him killing a animal eating it, skipping stones, diving into the waterfall for fun, and then repeat. He chuckled to himself, lately other humans had been trespassing into his territory. Jordan had never known that his 'orange and black' stealth knife wasn't even orange, it was gold kryptonite.

Hence the reason why Lex Luthors men had killed his parents and chased them to the airport. He decided to go to the waterfall and sit down on the rock to think about why the men who killed his parents where back. He hadn't known that Lex Luthor could track down the Gold Kryptonite, Or his as you know, Stealth knife.

Jordan had skipped rocks away from he waterfall and had began jumping threw trees. And then he felt something hit him in his back and neck. He was slowly passing out, he fell down from the tree, not before seeing something before he passed out, 'Those men are back...' He thought with anger.

 _ **The Fox: Ending Chap 1**_

 _Tell me what you thought!_

 _This was my first attempt at writing a story!_

 _I_ _don't_ _know if I did good_

 _Leave a like_

 _Commet_

 _And also tell me if you like this character I made up._


End file.
